


The One Where Everyone Knows

by Sincestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eavesdropping, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincestiel/pseuds/Sincestiel
Summary: The caller id reads 'Cas' and Dean sighs and glances toward the wall over his head.  He'd thought Cas would be asleep by now.  His first fully human hunt should have left him exhausted, particularly since he seems to feel things twice as strongly as Sam or Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sucky title is sucky. Here's another from the depths of my hard drive. I don't know where this fits. Doesn't matter. Just go with it.

Dean has just settled in for the night – Sam already sound asleep in the bed across from him – when his phone rings. With a groan, he reaches for it, hoping no one needs their services in the next few hours, because all three of them are beat after the ghoul they ganked tonight.

The caller id reads 'Cas' and Dean sighs and glances toward the wall over his head. He'd thought Cas would be asleep by now. His first fully human hunt should have left him exhausted, particularly since he seems to feel things twice as strongly as Sam or Dean.

Which is why Dean had tried to talk him out of joining them. But Sam, who unfortunately does make good points on occasion, had pointed out that if Cas didn't go with them, he'd have nowhere to go at all. So Dean had reluctantly agreed, with one stipulation. Cas had to have his own room when they stopped at motels. These cheap rooms they always acquire were almost too small for the two of them, and they definitely weren't made to house three grown ass men for any length of time.

"What is it, Cas? I don't do bedtime stories," Dean mumbles into the phone, his face already halfway buried in his pillow again.

"This bottle of shampoo is very small," is all Castiel says, as if Dean should have a remedy for it, or as if Dean should care at all.

"You have a lot of hair, Cas, but not that much. It'll do. I thought you'd be asleep by now."

"I believe I’m currently suffering from increased amounts of adrenaline. I don’t feel very much like sleeping at the moment."

"Hm," Dean replies, finger already poised over the 'end call' button, "Just don't get in any trouble. Stay in your room. And don't call back unless it's important."

Dean hangs up the phone without so much as a goodbye and tosses it back on his bedside table. Cas can entertain himself. Dean knows he once spent an entire night standing on a street corner waiting to speak with him. So a night in a relatively comfortable motel room with fifty or so channels at his disposal shouldn't be too hard on him.

*~*~*

Dean is caught in that glorious but sometimes frustrating realm of not-quite-awake-but-not-quite-asleep when his phone starts ringing again. In his half dream state he almost ignores it altogether. But Sam doesn't seem inclined to let him do so, and Dean gets a pillow upside his head.

"Answer the damn thing, Dean," Sam grumbles from his side of the room before flopping back over to face toward the window. His bed gives an dangerous creak and Dean's mind is trying to put together some kind of joke about Sam's size and the bed not being made to support the weight of a sasquatch when his phone rings again and he gives it up as a lost cause. His brain just doesn't work right at stupid o’clock.

"What," Dean huffs into his phone, not even bothering to make it a question. He needs sleep, damn it.

"Dean."

Dean waits, but when Cas doesn't finish or offer any more than that, Dean rolls his eyes and prompts, "Yes?"

"It would seem I have an erection."

Dean feels his face contort into an expression of confusion and actual what-the-fuck and his mouth opens and closes several times before he manages to string a few words together, "So… take care of it."

And he's so thrown by the route this conversation is taking that he doesn't even inject any of his normal sarcasm into his voice. Because seriously. What the hell?

"I am unsure of how to accomplish that."

Castiel's voice wavers at the end, like it pains him to admit it. Dean blames that for what he does next. Because that's much better than the alternative. There's no way he's stealing a glance at Sam's sleeping form and then quickly sneaking into the bathroom to have this conversation because he _plans_ on helping Cas through his first masturbatory experience. Or because he _wants_ to. Nope. He just doesn't like the bit of hopelessness that is seeping over the connection. Yeah, that’s totally it. Of course. And that’s not even convincing to himself. Awesome.

With the door safely shut to afford him some privacy, he asks, "Did you try relaxing? Like, stretch out naked on the bed. And just… do what feels good, man. I don't know. I've never had to teach anyone how to rub one out. I mean, I had to explain it to Sammy, but he already knew how to do it, just needed to know the whys."

"I’m not a child, Dean. I’m well aware of how human bodies operate. This one just seems to be… malfunctioning," Cas sounds slightly irritated which brings his voice down an octave. And that absolutely does not affect Dean in any way. None whatsoever. Liar, liar.

"What do you mean by malfunctioning?"

"I attempted to masturbate and it did not resolve the issue. I’m unable to achieve orgasm. It’s quite uncomfortable at this point."

With sigh, Dean leans back against the wall, careful not to let his head thunk too loudly and wake Sam. There's nothing for it. He's going to have to talk Cas through this. He doesn't even once think about hanging up. Cas is his… _friend_. And when a friend is in need, Dean comes through for them. Or with them. Or something.

He almost laughs when he asks, "So Cas, what are you wearing?"

"I don’t see how that is pertinent to my current predicament, Dean. But I’m wearing the pajamas you acquired for me two days ago."

"It was a joke, Cas. A phone sex joke. Never mind. Take them off and get on the bed."

There's no response from Cas, only the sound of rustling clothes and then a squeaking bed. Dean has a few seconds to actually think about what he's doing and he thinks he ought to slap himself and hang up the phone. He absolutely should not take advantage of Castiel like this.

But then Cas’ voice drifts over the connection again.

“I have relieved myself of my clothing, but Dean perhaps we should not… maybe it was not wise for me to call you with this problem. I think, maybe, I should attempt to attend to it on my own again.”

Dean’s eyes fall closed and he pulls his lower lip between his teeth, allowing himself, for one moment, to imagine Castiel spread out naked on a bed similar to the one Dean just left. Naked on a bed on the other side of the paper thin wall separating their rooms. Dean moans as he shakes his head, as if Cas can see him.

“Cas… we really should. I know you know, man. And I know too. So maybe we should just… you know, admit we know.”

Castiel sounds honestly confused when his voice sounds through the phone a second later. 

“Admit we know?”

Dean rolls his eyes under closed lids and huffs. Seriously. This is ridiculous.

“I want you. Okay? There. I said it. And there’s a reason you called me with this issue rather than Sam. So let’s just do this and then get some sleep. We’ll worry about repercussions tomorrow.”

Utter silence comes through the phone. And then a very quiet, “ _Dean_.”

Dean, heavy with his admission, sighs his answering, “Cas,” and slides to the floor, back still pressed against the closed bathroom door.

“You should… I mean… Dean, this bed is big enough. I would love-“

“Not yet. Please. I’m sorry, Cas. I’m just not ready for… all of that.”

“But you said-“

“I know what I said. And I meant it. But let’s start slow, okay? Let’s just… lemme get you off, okay? And tomorrow we’ll-“

And Castiel seems to get it. Just like that.

“Tomorrow we’ll be us. Like always. Because what we are is…”

“Almost there. We’re… we’re something else, Cas. We always have been.”

Cas hums his agreement and then, “This vessel does seem to respond favorably to your voice.”

Dean smiles and licks his lips, knowing his voice comes out a tad more sultry when he says, “Yeah? Is that a new discovery, Cas? Or did you always know my voice does it for you?”

“I, uh, your voice has always seemed to be a catalyst for arousal. This vessel also enjoys your touches.”

“Jimmy’s gone, Cas. It isn’t your vessel enjoying this. It’s _you_. _You_ find my voice arousing. _You_ like it when I touch you.”

“I do,” Cas answers without argument.

“What else gets you hot, Cas? What else do you find arousing?”

Dean’s shaking now, just slightly, nerves and excitement coursing through his veins, setting him on edge and causing his underwear to tighten around his crotch. He has to adjust himself when Castiel’s shaky reply comes over the line.

“Everything about you, Dean. Everything.”

He sounds so overwhelmed and Dean isn’t far behind. As if he needed further proof that this isn’t just physical for either one of them. And it might be too soon for over the top declarations, but Dean knows that’s where they’re heading. And he’s okay with that. But right now, he has a mission. 

He changes tactics because Castiel doesn’t seem to know where he wants to take this.

“Are you still hard?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I want you to lick your palm, Cas. Get it really wet for me. Can you do that?”

Cas agrees and Dean uses the moment it takes Cas to comply to do the same for himself, working his underwear down far enough he can get a grip on his shaft. Because there is no way he’s going to be able to listen to Cas come and not follow him right over the precipice.

“My hand is, um, dripping. Should I touch myself now?”

“Yeah,” Dean breathes, “But slow. Wrap your hand around the base and stroke up. Gentle, Cas. Slow and easy because that’s how I’d touch you right now.”

Castiel gasps and chokes out an, “Oh,” like suddenly his own hand is a revelation. And Dean lets himself mentally gloat for about half a second, but then Cas moans and it goes straight to his cock and he’s throbbing.

Dean echoes Cas’ moan and whimpers out a “Yes,” when Cas asks if he’s masturbating too. And the sound Cas makes is filled with such longing and utter need that Dean almost agrees to slip out and join him in his bed. But he’s not sure he could stand just now.

“Use your other hand, baby, and cup your balls. A little squeeze. Roll them a bit,” Dean offers the suggestion as he anchors his phone between his shoulder and his ear, reaching down to follow his own orders.

“Oh, Dean,” he says it like someone might whisper a prayer to a deity during sex and something about that induces a full body shiver in Dean and then he’s pumping faster, harder.

“Feel good? I’d use my mouth on you, Cas. Run my tongue up the center of your sac. Suck one and then the other, soft and sweet.”

Cas whimpers and Dean can hear the change in his voice as his hand speeds up, “Dean, I…”

“Shhh,” Dean replies, knows Cas is close already, “Faster, baby. Thumb over the head, are you wet for me?”

“There’s… yes. It’s so much.” Cas sounds surprised and Dean answers with a groan, imagining Cas leaking against his tongue, pulsing, arching under his ministrations.

“I’d kiss the tip of your cock, Cas, taste you with just the tip of my tongue against your slit. Fuck,” Dean swears, planting his feet into the tiled floor and lifting his hips to meet his hand, barreling toward orgasm now. He can see it plain as day, Cas naked and sweaty under him. Writhing and begging, cock pulsing against the roof of Dean’s mouth. Shit. “I’d suck you down, Cas, your whole fucking cock, hand gripping into your hips, pulling you closer. Fingernails digging into your skin to hold you still. You’d taste so goddamn good, baby.”

“Oh, oh, oh,” Castiel whines out a second before he gasps and goes completely silent. And that’s all Dean needs to spill over his own hand, a mental image of Cas, flushed and shaking, spurting his release, eyes wide, in awe of the pleasure coursing through him.

“That was,” Cas starts after a few minutes, “much better than I have managed thus far on my own.”

“God yes,” Dean huffs out on an airy laugh.

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel gets out around a yawn and Dean feels like his face might break with how big he’s smiling. He wishes he was lying next to Cas now. Wishes he could plant soft kisses up the side of his neck, across that plush mouth. He wishes he could see Cas’ lazy, satisfied, sleepy expression and his, no doubt, rumpled hair. There’s only a wall separating them, but it feels like so much more.

“My pleasure. Really,” Dean replies looking down at his messy hand and crotch, “Do you think you can sleep now?”

“Yes. I feel very tired now.”

“Good. Sleep then and I’ll be over to roll you out of bed in the morning.”

“Goodnight, Dean,” he says softly, and it sounds a whole lot like _I love you_.

“Goodnight, Cas,” Dean answers in much the same manner.

After that, it’s just a matter of getting himself cleaned up and back to bed because he’s sort of exhausted as well.

He is able to get the jizz cleaned off his hand and his groin quietly, but as he’s opening the door and reaching for the light switch, he almost runs into Sam standing on the other side.

“Jesus, Sam,” Dean says, jumping back before he can turn the light off. And he can see the disapproval written all over Sam’s face. Hell, it’s rolling off him in waves. Great. No chance he just didn’t hear any of that.

“Was that… were you talking to _Cas_ , Dean? Did you just-”

“Shut up, Sammy,” Dean growls, shouldering past him.

“Dean, Cas is in _love_ with you. He worships the ground you walk on. He defied Heaven for you. Several times over. Don’t fuck around with him.”

“Sam,” Dean says again, warning clear in his tone, “Shut. Up.”

“You can’t just… He needs more than that. He’s not like the girls you toss to the side as soon as you’re done. He’s going to want more from you. He _needs_ -”

“I _know_ what he needs, Sam,” Dean cuts him off, a little louder than he means. He spins around to face his brother and then he starts again, quieter but just as harsh, “I got it, okay? I’m not as fucking dense as you like to think.”

“But the girls, Dean. You can’t just do whatever that was with Cas and keep right on fucking your way through every town we-”

“When was the last time you saw me with a girl, Sammy? Think about it. How long has it been? Sure, I flirt. But do you even remember the last time I slept with someone?” Dean grits out, daring Sam to keep pushing.

Sam’s brow furrows and he takes a step back, and then his head tilts curiously to the side before he shakes it just once, “No. I. I can’t. Not for a while…”

“Yeah,” Dean confirms, “Not for a long damned time. Not since I realized what’s going on with Cas. Okay? So lay off.”

Sam raises his hands in surrender and Dean turns, intent on climbing back into bed and forgetting this conversation ever happened. But then…

“Do you want to talk? About it? The, uh, the gay thing? Because I know that’s got to be hard to deal with, especially at your age.”

Dean clenches his jaw and rolls his eyes, thankful Sam can’t see the furious blush climbing up from his neck to heat his face.

“No.”

“But, Dean, you’ve always prided yourself on your prowess with women and-”

“Who even says ‘prowess’ unironically?”Dean growls, flinging the covers back on his bed and climbing in, “Look, man, I don’t need to talk about it because I’m not gay.”

That should be the end of the conversation except his _sister_ can’t just leave well enough alone.

“Dean, I hate to break it to you, Cas might technically be genderless, but he’s stuck in a _male_ body. And the whole ‘gay for one person’ trope is absurd. I mean, sure, you can love someone of the same gender without being gay. But there was a whole lot more than just love going on in that bathroom a minute ago. So.”

And now Dean wonders just how much Sam heard but that is a question he will never ask. And hopefully, Sam will never offer the information either.

“Bi, Sam. Okay? I’m Bi. Always have been. So there’s no need to discuss it. Like, at all. Ever. No inner turmoil. Nothing to figure out. Now, can we please go to sleep and erase the last ten minutes from our memory? Thanks.”

Dean breathes a sigh of relief when Sam clicks off the bathroom light and the room goes dark. Finally.

“Really? Like, you’ve slept with guys and everything?”

Dean groans but finds it a little easier to talk about in the dark. And yeah, okay, maybe there’s a little turmoil. But he’ll figure it out. Has to. Castiel is depending on him.

“Yeah. A few times.”

Sam chuckles and Dean has a flash of anger before his brother speaks, “Good. God, I was worried about you two. Cas and his limited experience with sex in general and you with no clue… I wondered how disastrously that was going to end.”

Dean rolls his eyes again, this time kind of wishing Sam _could_ see it. “Not that difficult to figure out, Sammy. I got it. Just go to sleep.”

“So are you two, like, _together_ now? Is Cas your… your boyfriend? Or?”

Sam is teasing, but only a little. Still, Dean isn’t ready to go there yet. He’s not sure how they’re supposed climb over the mountain of bad decisions and hurt that stands between them. But he knows they will. And that’s good enough for now. 

“Sam, shut up.”

Dean sends out thanks for small miracles when Sam seems to accept something that he hears in Dean’s voice and finally rolls over to go to sleep, bed still creaking ominously.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you wanna follow me on [tumblr](http://sincestiel.tumblr.com/) that would be alright. I don't post much there yet, but I'm considering taking prompts. But that just depends on if anyone is interested. Shoot me an [ask](http://sincestiel.tumblr.com/ask) if you have a prompt and we'll see what happens. :)


End file.
